Mas alla de la muerte
by Aixa-Gabii Serrada
Summary: Hay amores que estan hechos a prueba de balas.Que sortean con exito los mayores obstáculos y sobreviven a los mas grandes chascos.Que desafian la lógica y lo convencional,que perduran mas alla de la mas grande de las distancias:la muerte.


_Hay amores que están hechos para sobrevivir a los más crudos inviernos y a florecer en las más hermosas primaveras. Amores que desafían lo lógico y que luchan contra los mayores vientos para sobrevivir. Que se conservan dentro de propia esencia como si se añejaran. Que saben esperar. Amores que logran ser más fuertes que uno de los peores castigos y distanciamientos: la muerte. _Aixa-Gabii Serrada

**Más allá de la muerte.**

Camino con mucha calma por los ya conocidos pasillos. Miro sus pies, arrastrarse sin mucha prisa y con tristeza por el pulido y limpio piso blanco.

Llego a la ya conocida sala de espera y observo como esta se mantenía en calma. La recepcionista del turno de la noche, recogía sus cosas mientras intentaba esconder un bostezo de cansancio. Al fondo del pasillo algunos residentes reían con demasiada fuerza para la hora que era, mientras en sus manos sostenían vasos de café humeante.

-Buenos días Bella.- pronuncio Alice, la recepcionista que cubriría el nuevo turno.

-Buenos días Alice.- le sonrió sin mucho ánimo, como siempre solía hacer.

-¿Cómo has estado últimamente?- indago la joven, desde su escritorio.

Bella, que se encontraba como de costumbre en una nebulosa, levanto la mirada de las baldosas y observo a la joven de apenas unos veinte años.

-Sobrevivo.- contesto y esto pareció ser suficiente para Alice.

-Cuando quieras puedes pasar.- la joven asintió pero no se levantó de la incómoda e impersonal silla. Como siempre, le costaba entrar y aún más salir.

Al principio Alice no entendía absolutamente nada de esta joven. La veía mañana, tarde y noche en el hospital y por días durmió en la conocida habitación 107, hasta que un joven alto, fortachón y moreno, llego, la rescato y desde ese entonces nunca más durmió en el hospital.

Cuando Alice le tocaba cubrir la guardia de la mañana, a veces la encontraba sentada ya en la sala de espera, mucha antes de que Francis, la otra recepcionista se fuera.

Nunca entraba recién acabando de llegar. Se sentaba y a veces pasaba una hora antes de que la joven encontrara el camino a la habitación. Hora en la cual se dedicaba a observar las baldosas o a veces la pared del frente.

Los residentes más nuevos solían burlarse de ella y tacharla de loca. Los que no eran tan nuevos ya, conocían la historia y ni comentarios hacían. Otras estuvieron presentes para ver la historia con sus propios ojos y ellos menos que nadie hablaban del tema. Algunos tenían mucha familiaridad con la que alguna vez fue paciente del hospital y se atrevían a saludarla, solo para recibir lo que todos, pocas palabras y sonrisas falsas.

Bella odiaba a esos residentes casi tanto como su existencia. Ellos la habían salvado de su destino seguro, de lo que debía ser y a cambio le habían dado una segunda oportunidad vacía e inútil.

Por las puertas del ascensor apareció el único medico con quien Bella tenia más familiaridad y al único que soportaba, a pesar de que igual lo culpaba por salvarla.

-Buenos días Bella.- la saludo Carlisle, un neurólogo de mucho renombre.

La joven no tuve siquiera fuerzas para levantar la mirada y solo asintió con la cabeza dejándole claro a Carlisle que lo había escuchado.

Casi siempre es lo mismo, se aseguró el señor, que sonrió con pena y continuo su camino, no sin antes saludar a la joven detrás del escritorio.

Todo el mundo solía seguir su camino cuando no encontraban respuesta positiva de la "muerta en vida" como muchos de los empleados el hospital la llamaba.

Muchos excepto, una de las psicólogas, su psicóloga.

Rosalie Hale, estuvo presente en la crisis de nervios que Bella tuvo el día que su hermano vino a llevársela después de haber estado tres días seguidos viviendo dentro de la habitación 107.

La habían llamado de emergencia en compañía de un psiquiatra con la esperanzas de que supiera que hacer. El psiquiatra aplico en sedante y Rosalie se sentó al lado de la joven, que descansaba sobre una camilla, esperando con ansias que despertara.

Como era de esperar, la crisis de nervios y ansiedad no se hizo esperar y tuvo que hacer llamar a unas enfermeras para poder controlar la repentina fuerza que había desarrollada la en ese entonces joven de veintitrés años.

Luego de que la chica se controló, Rosalie hablo por largas horas con la joven y aplico su mejor arsenal de terapia para lograr sacar un poco del interior de Bella, aunque esta no se sintió mejor después de confesar, ni nunca, al terminar ninguna de las consecutivas consultas con su psicóloga.

No había manera de que se sintiera mejor y eso era inevitable.

Rosalie había tratado por todos los medios de que Bella retomara sus estudios de educación pero la joven no podía mas con la carrera que había escogido en un principio, y para gran halago de su doctora, Bella, decidió cambiarse a psicología.

Pero ni porque cambiara de carrera, fue suficiente para hacerla ir a la universidad. Su vida estaba en ese hospital y ni porque los cielos cambiasen y Dios bajase a establecer su reino en la tierra, Bella dejaría atrás su vieja costumbre por internarse en un salón de clases a escuchar a un montón de extraños.

Su maltratado corazón y cerebro le pedían a gritos que no les impusiera ese castigo. No cuando podría estar allí, al lado de su vida, para verla transcurrir con tranquilidad, y esperar con calma el momento justo.

Su madre por todos los medio había tratado de sacarla de ese hospital tan horrendo y frio. Había tratado por el método de compresión, acompañándola muchas veces y fingiendo que entendía que tenía de emocionante ir. Intento por el método de no ir pero fingir desde casa que la entendía y más tarde intento por el método de molestarse, el que más frutos rindió.

Bella tuvo otras de sus comunes crisis de nervios, y paso de no decir casi nada, a contestarle a su madre, que si ella no quería entender su dolor, entonces se iría a pasarlo sola a otro lugar.

Su madre trato de convencerla de lo contrario pero fue inútil. Al día siguiente Bella estaba viviendo en casa de Jacob, su hijo mayor, de donde también se mudó un mes después, cuando sintió que la presencia de Jacob, su esposa y su hijo de cuatro años, eran demasiada para su lastimero y agónico ritmo de vida.

Perdió el primer semestre de universidad y más tarde decidió no volver a inscribirse. Cuando sentido que oficialmente no debía cumplir con nada más, comenzó a levantarse temprano para efectuar la agónica rutina que llevaba a cuestas.

Perdió todo contacto con sus amigos y una oportunidad su tía Patty de Canadá, intento convencerla de irse con ella y cambiar de localidad y de vida, pero Bella como siempre, se negó a algo diferente, alagando que en Canadá no había nada para ella, mientras que en San Francisco estaba parte de su vida y apostaba que toda.

Su madre, tíos y su hermano. Su psicóloga y Carlisle, todos los días despertaban en sus camas con un solo deseo en mente, uno que pudiera sostener más que una vida, dos.

Todos los dais al dormirse rezaban a Dios y rogaban porque las cosas no empeoran y en la mañana esperaban con agonía que el teléfono les avisara que algo había ocurrido, porque sabían que un cambio nefasto en uno seria la debacle en el otro.

-Hola pequeña.- pronuncio con cariño uno de los camilleros del hospital. Un señor de unos cincuenta años que se sentía como el padre de esa joven.

-Hola.- fue lo único que broto de los labios de la señorita y el señor Peter se sintió devastado. Al menos hasta ayer había logrado conquistarle una sonrisa y sacarle algunas palabras más, pero las cosas con Bella eran así, un día lograbas una sonrisa y al día siguiente, despídete, que ella había regresado a su concha.

Decidió que lo mejor era no presionar y continúo su camino. Era lo mejor.

Alice concluyo que mejor bajaba un momento al cafetín por un café y tal vez una galleta. Pensó que ofreciéndole algo a Bella lograría su reacción.

-Bella iré a beber un café ¿Quieres algo?- pregunto.

Bella negó con la cabeza, antes de levantarse la silla y encaminarse por el pasillo.

-Estaré en la habitación, no necesito nada.- dijo a la distancia antes de tomar entre sus manos el pomo de la puerta.

-Hoy no le costó tanto.- susurro Alice antes de pedir el ascensor.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Bella, levanto la mirada de sus infaltables Converse para observar a la razón de su existencia.

Como siempre, tumbado en la cama, con rostro apacible, de una blancura que casi lo hacía confundirse con la cama y con ojeras, estaba Edward.

Edward Cullen. Un joven de veintisiete años en la actualidad. De ojos verdes, cabello castaño y piel sonrosada. Veterinario de profesión. Excelente amigo. Amante de los gatos. Contento con su vida, dichoso de lo que había logrado y por sobre todas las cosas, feliz de ser el novio de Isabella Swan.

Bella, se acercó como siempre al camilla y dejo un beso sobre la frente de Edward, antes de sentarse en la silla de al lado de él y abrir su bolso.

-Hola amor.- saludo como siempre y se dispuso a rebuscar entre las páginas de un viejo cuaderno, la hoja donde había escrito la noche anterior.

A eso se dedicaba Isabella Swan cuando no estaba allí con el amor de su vida, a escribirle.

A contarle como esta todo y cuanto lo extraña. A recordarle que lo ama y que lo está esperando.

Todas las noche escribe una carta nueva parecida en contenido a las demás, donde se da la libertad de ser ella misma una vez más, donde vuelva a ser bromista, sarcástica algo egocéntrica y donde deja fluir la verdad de lo que va por dentro.

Allí expresa todas las palabras que por día ahorra, al no pronunciar a veces ni los buenos días al personal del hospital o a veces a su incomprensiva e irritante madre.

Y a eso se dedica en la mañana, a leerle la carta de la noche anterior donde reza todos los días una fecha diferente. Todas con firma de tiempo hora y día. Todas clasificadas en ese cuaderno que ha prometido guardara para el día que Edward despierte. Para que Edward pueda saber todo lo que ella hizo, cuanto lo extraño y espero durante su descanso, su largo descanso.

Como siempre menciono en la carta su odio por su vida propia y cuanto deseaba ser ella la que estuviera allí, conectada a ese millón de tubos y en estado de coma. La que hubiese quedado durante los tres años que habían transcurrido en estado inútil, con los ojos cerrados de manera perenne y con los labios sellados.

Que ella debió morir, solo para no sentir esa extraña opresión en el pecho, cada vez que lo veía respirar por una máquina. Cada vez que recordaba como él le había apretado la mano con fuerza sobre el frio pavimento antes de cerrar los ojos.

Y allí, compadeciéndose y odiándose a sí misma; amándolo con locura y esperándolo, se la fue la mañana y la tarde. Se le pasaron las horas y cuando procuraron ver, Bella dormía pacíficamente sobre el brazo inmóvil de su amado.

-¿Qué hacemos?- le pregunto la enfermera de turno a Alice, quien comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

-Hace mucho que no se queda aquí a dormir. Déjenla quieta.- dijo restándole importancia.

-Pero su hermano dio órdenes de que se llamara si se quedaba dormida.- comento la enfermera.

-Es cierto, pero la única a quien dejo su número fue a mí y de manera personal. Si se entera, le diremos que cuando yo me fui ella seguía despierta y había prometido irse. Él no le reclamara nada a su hermana, sabe que eso es lo peor que puede hacer.- y con eso la joven se despidió y la enfermera tomo su palabras y la dejo descansar en la misma exacta posición durante toda la noche, que comenzaba a avanzar con una tranquilidad que a la experimentada enfermera alarmaba.

La enfermaba no estaba equivocada en tener miedo.

Cuando menos acordaron el pasillo tomo la actividad que no esperó nunca que ocurriera. Carlisle fue llamado a su residencia y corriendo y aun tratando de ponerse la bata entro en la escena, observando lo peor.

En una camilla, un Edward aun con expresión de calma perdía su ritmo cardiaco y no presentaba actividad cerebral, mientras que en la de al lado trataban manualmente de reanimar a una Bella, que por su aspecto parecía llevar más tiempo de lo que creían muerta.

-Hora de la muerte.- pidió Carlisle al ver que los monitores de Edward dejaron de mostrar actividad alguna.

-Tres y cuarto de la madrugada.- contesto la enfermera desde la puerta con el equipo de paro en la mano.- Para ambos.- afirmó viendo al lado, donde los dos residentes se habían dado por vencidos con la joven.

Carlisle se acercó al inerte cuerpo de la chica, quitando de sus manos un cuaderno, donde permaneció abierta la página de donde estuvo leyendo ella en la mañana del día anterior.

Al pie de esta, y como final de la carta rezaba: _"Creo que es el momento de que deje de hacer esto. Que sea un poco más valiente y termine de aceptar lo que se no cambiara nunca. Que deje a un lado mi egoísmo y demuestre cuanto es que de verdad te amo. Aunque el pecho me arda en llamas, seré una buena novia, una novia fiel, y seré como siempre, tú mejor amiga. Velare por lo mejor para ti aunque no sea lo mismo para mí, y por eso, te pido que no regreses. Que consigas el camino hacia la luz. Que dejes de vivir en el medio solo por mí, porque ambos sabemos que este medio no avanzara. Que no puedes regresar y que yo no puedo ir a donde estas. Es momento de dejar de atarnos y terminar de volar. Si es que es nuestro destino terminar juntos, entonces nos hemos de ver en otra vida, porque está ya se agotó, para ambos. No sientas que es que no te amo, es solo que estoy cansada y sé que tu también. Estoy consciente de que no estás bien aquí, lleno de tubos y respirando porque un maquina te obliga. Te conozco y solo ayer, me di la oportunidad de recordar como eras y sé que esto es algo muy típico de mí, pero no se parece en nada a ti. Por eso, es momento de que dejemos de hacer lo que yo necesito o anhelo, y tú comiences a hacer lo que consideres necesario. Que saltes al abismo o te que quedes arriba, pero que seas libre, de todo, de todos y de mí. Se feliz, sigue tu camino, con o sin mí. Hasta luego Edward, mucha suerte y nos vemos pronto."_

Carlisle no supo que decir, más que aferrar con fuerza el cuaderno y dar la orden de que ambos cuerpo fueron trasladados.

Exigió de inmediato y sin esperar siquiera un familiar de Bella, una autopsia para cerciorarse de que era lo que había ocurrido en su cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente antes de que la familia de Edward procediera a enterrarlo, a Carlisle y a todo el hospital le confirmaron las sospechas que tenían: Bella había muerte de un paro cardiaco, producto de una crisis de nervios.

El corazón de Bella no aguanto más, y decidió irse junto al de Edward.

Como debió ser, ambos cuerpos fueros puestos juntos y ambas familias, algunos médicos, la psicóloga de Bella, la fiel recepcionista y todos los que habían seguido con fuerza la historia de estos jóvenes amantes, rezaron para que en la siguiente vida, si es que la había, Edward y Bella pudieran continuar lo que ese fatal accidente y el macabro destino habían truncado.

Con sus mayores esperanzas, con la fuerza y fe en Dios y en un paraíso esperaron de corazón que del otro lado estos jóvenes amantes les aguardara la recompensa después de tanta agonía y pudieran completar su camino.

Carlisle, al entender que semejante diario de amor no le pertenecía, dejo sobre la lápida de ambos el diario, dispuesto al viento, con la ilusión de que llegara las manos de Edward.

Esme la madre del joven, mando a grabar en la lápida de ambos, la fecha en que por fin pudieron estar juntos: 20-06-11 junto con su lema de amor: "_Mas allá de la muerte"._

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios? Espero que si...<strong>

**Esta fue una idea muy loca que tuve de repente, ni final tenia, se escribio solo, y es primera vez que escribo en tercera persona, a ver como me va, espero que les guste y gracias por todo...Nos vemos.**

**Aixa Gabii Serrada.**


End file.
